


Hear the sirens call me home

by aphrodite_mine



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, what do you do with a drunken sailor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy spreads the napkin across her lap and worries about that myth. The one about Narcissus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear the sirens call me home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sister.

Everyone thinks it's _so_ funny to line them up next to each other and do this double take. Like they're identical or something. Which they so aren't. But the stupid giggles result in the two of them staying as far apart as possible during work functions, and this is, of course, the only reason. There is no awkward tension when Pam nearly collides with Katy on her way out of the ladies room on the cruise, no nudging between Kevin and Oscar when the only available seat to Katy at Kelly's work dinner happens to be right next to Pam. Pam notices and blushes a little, never a fan of that sort of attention. Katy spreads the napkin across her lap and worries about that myth. The one about Narcissus.

Jim calls her "Pam" once when they're making out, then retreats, flustered. Katy doesn't know how to tell him that it's alright. That it was kind of nice to hear _her_ name. That at least one of them was speaking the truth. He won't touch her for the rest of the night so she has to take a frantic shower to relieve the sudden tension between her thighs.

Pam always answers the phone the same way. Katy supposes that it's from years of training, of the hours spent doing nothing but lifting the receiver and saying "Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam," that keeps her going. Her heart beats a little faster every time she dials the phone, and even though Jim gives her his extension, she loses it. In the trash can.

Lake Wallenpaupack is ridiculously cold this time of year, and bundled next to Roy, all Pam can think is how annoying Katy is and how much she'd like to just be here with Jim, or hey, not be here at all. Katy is so intense, it's hard to pin exactly who she reminds Pam of... maybe a doppelganger, or a bad trip.

It's easy to hug Pam, to cheer her and Roy on. Because that's the easy option. Much easier than wondering if the life of the cheerleader, the life of the purse lady is the one for her. And its doesn't even matter that it's all over between Katy and Jim because maybe she just needs some time to think. A chance to be alone in the dark and not be ashamed if the wrong - or right - name comes out.


End file.
